The Pain of the Dress
by Daisyboots30
Summary: Applejack was invited over to Rarity's house for a suprise. It was a breezy day and Applejack was suspicious.
1. Part 1

The Pain of the Dress Part 1/3

By: Daisyboots30

Attention: Some content in this story may not be suitable for some readers. Read at your own risk.

It was another breezy day in Ponyville. Everypony seemed to be slacking and resting. Everypony but Applejack. Applejack was working on the farm with Big Macintosh. Winter had just ended and they were fixing the minor details. Applejack remembered that Rarity needed her at the Boutique at 4 p.m. Why would Rarity need Applejack? Rarity normally doesn't need help but Applejack would never turn down one of her pony friends.

After a few hours of pulling weeds, painting the barn and planting some extra seeds, she was ready to go to Rarity's. She packed her saddlebag with a few apples, in case they wanted a small snack. While walking down the path she started wondering why Rarity would need a farm pony down by her fancy boutique! "Huh, what a surprise." Applejack mumbled to herself while strutting down the dirt road.

After a half hour of walking and thinking she arrived at the Boutique. The Boutique was as beautiful as ever. Applejack looked down at her hooves. She noticed the dirt smudges splattered on them. She shrugged and hoped Rarity wouldn't notice nor care. She wasn't in the mood to hear Rarity complain. She knocked her hooves on the polished door a couple times and Rarity opened the door with quite the smile on her face.

"Come in Applejack! Make yourself at home!" She said with joy.

"Howdy Partner. You seem excited today." Applejack replied with slight suspicion.

Rarity directed her over to the velvet couch with handmade golden silk pillows. Applejack sat down wondering why she didn't notice her dirty hooves. "So, how was your trip over here?" Rarity said with a smile on her face. Applejack looked at her for a second or two and responded "A might fine; I guess." Rarity nodded her head and said "Well that's just wonderful! I can't wait to get started on all the fun things I planned out!"

Rarity got up and went into another room for a minute and came back with a tray of tea. "Mind to take a taste?" Rarity said while pushing the cup with her nose to Applejack. "Uh, sure, I guess." Applejack felt the warm delicious air from the tea flutter through the air. She didn't even bother to use her hooves. She just stuck her mouth into the cup and slurped up the tea. She felt its warm taste but she couldn't identify what flavor. "Sleep tight, Applejack." Rarity whispered into Applejacks ear. "W-woaaaahhh nilly" Applejack said before collapsing onto the Rarity's hard wooden floor.


	2. Part 2

The Pain of the Dress Part 2/4

"What in the who-hey?" Applejack said almost in gibberish. Applejack slowly regained her vision. Quietly looking around the room she noticed she was no longer in Rarity's Boutique. The room was dark, cold and the walls were a fainted blue color. The room had almost no light so it was hard to see. Suddenly, Applejack squirmed around and struggled to escape off of the chair she was sitting on. After a few seconds she realized her arms and legs were held down to the chair with metal chains. "HELP; RARITY, WHERE ARE YALL!" Applejack screamed, making her voice shot. She began to pant from all the screaming.

Rarity strutted from the dark shadows over to Applejack and smiled. She was wearing her diamond saddlebag. "Oh thank goodness yall are all right." Applejack said in relief. "Of course I am, dear!" Rarity said while batting her eyes. "You mind helping me outta these chains here?" Applejack said quietly. "Well, why would I do that Applejack? You're going help me make dresses!" Rarity said with a small giggle at the end. "Uh, Sugar cube; if I ain't mistaken, this isn't your Boutique." Applejack said with confusion. Rarity giggled in reply.

"You just don't understand, Applejack. I am a dress maker and I need supplies to make my dresses. And you're going to help me get those supplies. So you're going to sit there and be a good pony and cooperate, Ok?" Rarity said, beginning to become serious. "Y-yall a-ain't gonna-" Applejack said, stuttering over every word. Rarity, who was hardly listening, pulled over a heat lamp. She was working with it so it went right over Applejacks face.

"Ok dear, sit still!" Rarity said with delight. Applejack ignored her and struggled to escape. Rarity hit a button and the chair stretched out into a slanted bed. "Heavens to Betsy, you better let me go or I'll-" Applejack was cut off by Rarity, "You'll what? Scream? Oooooh that's gonna do much!" Rarity said sarcastically while rolling her eyes. Applejack continued to struggle but it was no use, the chains were to strong and she was doomed.

"Let's get started!" Rarity sang gently. Rarity reached into her saddlebag and pulled out a giant sharp knife and held it high in the air. "Now, where should we start? I want this to last a while so let's start somewhere small." Rarity gladly said. "Yall ain't gonna start anywhere cause somepony is gonna find out your doin' this!" Applejack grunted. "Silly pony!" Rarity chuckled, "Now, let's start with the hooves!"

Rarity stepped to the left side of Applejack. She held the knife up high in the air with her mouth and dropped it down. It hit Applejacks bone and Applejack screeched at the pain as blood splattered everywhere. She tasted the horrid taste of her own blood. Her hoof was still there, showing its hard bone. Rarity began to saw at the bone. Back and forth the bone began to cut until the hoof hit the ground with a small thud that echoed through the entire room. Rarity picked up the hoof and dropped it to the table beside her. Rarity dragged the table to the right side and sat on a stool. Applejack was struggling to stay awake but the pain was to strong. She fainted.

Applejack awoke to see her right hoof filled with cuts and blood dripping down like a waterfall. "Well, Applejack! You have awakened! It was lonely without you. I waited for you to take this hoof off!" Rarity said with excitement in her smile, "Let's finish this ok dear?" Applejack moaned and struggled a bit. "What the hay?" Applejack struggled to say. Suddenly she squirmed and panicked noticing and remembering that her left hoof was gone and sitting on the table to the right of her.

"Well, I want this to be different so I'm gonna make it go quickly!" Rarity grabbed Applejacks bloody right hoof and yanked it right off her body. Applejack screamed at the top of her lungs. But nopony heard except Rarity. "Well missy! You better stop your yelling or I'm cutting your tongue of next!" Rarity said, pretending to be tough. Rarity threw the hoof onto the table and slid to the end of the metal bed where she met Applejacks back hooves.

"Before I start, I would like to make it clear what is going on." Rarity said with a serious look on her face. Applejack was in too much pain to speak. Rarity got up from her seat and tugged on a string. It dimly lit up the room. The room was smeared with other pony's blood. There where mannequins that were splattered with blood but had beautiful dresses on them. Next to the mannequins was a wooden shelf that had cutie marks pasted on it. Applejack noticed Diamond Tiara's beautiful cutie mark on the top with gems surrounding it. Rarity had always loved Diamonds.

"You see, Fluttershy's sheep were not an option for clothes making. She refused to let me use there wool so I did the second best thing. I use pony's skin, hooves, mane, tail and bones to make dresses. Applejack, I love your coat color so I had to have it. It's going to be one of the most beautiful dresses I will ever make. I assure you that I shall not waste your body." Rarity said to Applejack. "Diamond T-Tiara may n-not b-be the sweet-test filly but y-yall sicken me by using h-her cutie mark." Applejack struggled to say as tears began to rush down her face. Rarity grunted and then chuckled.

Rarity then walked back over to her stool and sat down. She wanted to get back to work as fast as she could "Let's make this one fun!" Rarity said with a smirk on her face. She grasps both of Applejacks back hooves. As hard and as fast as she could, she twisted the hooves making a large crunching sound. Then she twists them the other way, just for the enjoyment of the pain. For the ending, she yanks them off with great force. Applejack does a soft high pitch squeal from the horrible noise, blood and pain. Rarity laughs grimly and Applejack goes unconscious once more.


End file.
